


True Relaxation

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hippie Castiel, Humour, M/M, Massage, Roommates, Suggestive Themes, cas is sam's roomie, cuteness, i am not sure if i remember how to destiel, idek man, meanwhile dean falls for cas, permanent bitchface, relaxation techniques, sam thinks he is weird, sort of end!verse cas but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam got himself a new roommate. A super weird roommate. A totally Dean's type roommate. Because apparently weird is also a part of Dean's type now (skilled hands as an addition to all the weirdness don't hurt either).</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere along the way I lost my faith and all the heart I had for destiel and spn and yet... this fic happened. I don't even know how and why, possibly I am possessed. I can't even honestly tell if this sucks or not so I guess it's your job to judge. (pleasedonthurtme)

"Is he... dead?" Dean whispered theatrically, his eyes bulging out at the sight of one admittedly gorgeous man lying on the battered rug visibly unmoving.  
"I don't think so, no." Sam frowned. That one lock of hair that kept falling into his eyes instead of staying tucked behind his ear was only adding annoyance to the mix of his currently unsettled emotions. He tucked it back violently. "However, he isn't entirely present either. I don't think he can hear us. Or that he is giving a shit, if he does. It's like meditation or something."  
"Awesome." Dean blinked slowly, his eyes glued to the figure sprawled out right between two very miserably looking beds.

The lying, hopefully not dead, man was Sam's new roommate who had moved in as the new year begun after Sam's previous roomie, Crowley, got expelled for hosting some demonic rituals in the common room. Dean was pretty sure nobody could beat Crowley in the cathegory of weird. Or well, he had been sure until he saw the new guy, CASTIEL, playing a possum in the least convenient place given that there were actual people in this world who liked to walk across the room from time to time. Maybe there was some common insanity shared by people whose names started with the letter 'C'.

To be completely fair though, Castiel at least presented a much more appealing sight than Crowley.

In fact, if only Dean could be guaranteed that the guy wasn't actually some sort of satanist or witch or another kind of ritualist that could plan to sacrifice some parts of Dean's body, he'd gladly swap roomies with Sam purely for the aesthetic values. Gabriel, while being a super fun guy, was definitely not his type, his quirky charm paling in comparison to the gorgeous extent of neatly build, tan Castiel with messy dark hair and a beat-up AC/DC shirt that Dean definitely had to give some additional attractiveness points for.

Sam was apparently too heterosexual to fully appreciate all these obvious pros though. His resting bitchface grew more tense, orbiting towards the number-one-and-a-half-aka-the-casual-preparation-for-murder as they both just stared at Castiel in silence.

"Well..." Dean finally found the strength to speak. "Haven't you discussed this with him?"  
Sam's bitchface became directed at Dean and Dean fidgeted as if he did something seriously wrong (which he didn't, duh).  
"You think I wouldn't, if there had been a chance?"  
Dean shrugged, feeling guilty, even though he had no reason; Sam had some magical powers allowing him to do that to people.  
"He's either gone, asleep or like this..." Sam gestured towards the lying man. "whenever I come back. We barely exchanged names and that's how much we talked. Ever."  
"Well..." Dean licked his lip absently. "I'd still call that a progress from Crowley."  
The almost one-and-a-half bitchface evolved abruptly into the bitchface number two.  
"Dean, this is creepier than Crowley hiding sacrificial chickens underneath his bed." Sam gritted his teeth.  
"I'm not sure I'd agree on that." Dean shrugged, giving Castiel a onceover.  
"Only because Castiel here is your type." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean couldn't help blushing slightly.  
"Hey, shhh!" he shushed his brother.  
"Relax, he cannot hear..." Sam groaned.  
"Hello?" a gruff voice interrupted him.  
"...us." finished Sam, immediately losing countenance.

Dean went significantly more red on the face as he saw Castiel arise from his previous position to end up looking right into Dean's eyes from much shorter a distance that it would be appropriate for people who knew each other for a while, much less complete strangers. Dean was pretty sure he hadn't seen such a pure shade of blue ever before.

"I believe I hadn't had the pleasure...?" the absolutely divine creature spoke to him. "I'm Castiel."  
"Ugh." said Dean eloquently. "Uhm..."  
"That's my brother, Dean." Sam came to the rescue, making Castiel turn his gaze away from Dean for a while, allowing him to restart his brain and restore basic social abilities.  
"Nice to meet you, uhm, Cas..." Dean blushed even harder, feeling as if he had just tripped in a very embarassing way, even though he stayed frozen in his spot; he felt so stupidly stricken but damn...

Sam made a face of terror behind Castiel's back at the nickname slipping. Castiel just titled his head and squinted a little; he suddenly reminded Dean of a kitten.  
"Cas?" he asked with an audible dose of uncertainty.  
Dean felt his skin literally catching fire.  
"Castiel is a mouthful?" he said hesitantly.

The room went silent. Finally Sam grunted just to make it stop.

"So, Cas..." he begun. "What were you doing, lying on the floor like that?"  
Castiel turned around, freeing Dean from under his hypnotizing gaze.  
"[Schultz's autogenic training](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autogenic_training)." he said as if that answered everything.  
"Schu... what?" Dean couldn't help asking, which obviously brought back Cas' intent stare upon him.  
"Schultz's autogenic training. A technique of total body relaxation. Very helpful if you lead a stressful life." Castiel sounded deadly serious about this, or maybe it was just his gruff voice, Dean couldn't tell. "I could teach you how to do it, Dean."

Suddenly Dean became overly aware of just how close Cas was. He could rest his palms comfortably on Cas' chest, if he reached out just a bit. A very little bit.

Sam grunted again.

"That's all great." the bitchface returned onto its rightful place. "But could you maybe not do this in the middle of the room blocking the way?"  
"Oh." Castiel suddenly looked embarassed. "I haven't really thought that through. My apologies."

And this was basically it for the first meeting of Dean and Cas. Just this small talk and yet it was exactly what led to that one catastrophic Moment in which Dean realised he was thoroughly and royally screwed.

***

The Moment in which Dean realised he was thoroughly and royally screwed happened about two months later. Meanwhile Dean and Cas became good friends. It somehow had just happened. Dean wasn't sure who decided it would be a great idea to hang out together but it happened once and soon became a regular thing, Dean's bestie Charlie constantly teased him about. And fine, maybe he babbled to her a bit too much about how amazing Cas and spending time with him was was but hey, he was simply telling the truth. Cas really was the most amazing person in the world. Weird in some aspects but still amazing. Maybe actually especially amazing because of his weirdness.

The simplest way to put it was that Cas was in tune with nature. Like a real hippie minus too weird a clothing and a drug plantation, his only real addiction was tea. And maybe also Schultz's training. Which was also one of the main factors leading to the Moment.

To be fair, Dean wasn't exactly sure how he found himself sprawled on his bed with Cas speaking in a very low voice right into his ear these weird instructions on how to let his whole body relax limb by limb (which were extremely hard to concentrate on because Cas' voice and Cas' very palpable presence was a bit too much; Dean was just a simple man) but it was totally happening.

"Try to think about how heavy your limbs are, Dean." Cas downright purred and Dean decided he was much closer to levitating than sinking deeper into the matress. A shiver went down along his spine, he felt like a very, very highly-strung wire.

Cas sighed.

"Dean, you are only getting more and more tense, are you even trying to imagine what I tell you to?"  
"It's not like I have ever done anything like this before..." Dean grumbled, burrowing his face in the pillow to hide his embarassment.  
He was really glad he was lying on his stomach.  
"This is not going to work." Cas sighed again.

For a moment they just sat there, Dean actually growing mad at himself for disappointing Cas.

He was just about to offer trying harder, when Cas suddenly sprung up and run out of the room without a word. Dean sighed and actually slumped into the covers just as he was probably supposed to before. He got kind of used to Cas disappearing at random. It meant he probably should get to work on that assignment that was due tomorrow but he rather felt like staying on the bed for a while longer, imagining what could happen if Cas came back and Dean for once had the guts to maybe grab his hand and pull him down to lie together for a while and maybe, possibly finally make out a little too. He groaned, frustrated with how easily Cas always made all of Dean's famous game just go away and be replaced with unexpected awkwardness and shyness. Dean hardly recognized himself these days.

And so just as he was about to indulge in a little session of self-pity, Cas came back running. With a bottle of oil in his hand.  
"I have an idea." he announced.  
The sight itself actually gave Dean a lot of ideas. A lot of really bad ideas, given the fact that the walls in these dorms were really, really thin. But... If he could just...

"I'm gonna give you a relaxing massage." Cas whirled around the room and then eyed Dean carefully, taking his whole appearance in. "Take your t-shirt off, Dean. And those pants need to go too."  
Okay, so maybe Cas' ideas were almost as good as Dean's but still...  
"What?" Dean tried to fight off the traitorous blush.  
"I can't massage you properly, if you are all covered up, Dean." Cas gave him that Look, the one Dean always felt very stupid under.

He obediently took the clothes off and fell back into the previous position, holding his breath as Cas crawled onto the bed too and holy shit, totally straddled Dean's ass. Suddenly boxers felt like very little clothes to have on.

"Now, Dean, breathe deeply and evenly but without straining your diaphragm... just try to relax, okay?" Cas' voice resounded very, very close to Dean's ear and Dean sucked in a breath.

Everything already felt like too much to handle but then Cas actually started the massage and that was it, Dean lost his ability to can. Cas' hands were warm and firm but also delicate and caring and they seemed to know all the spots in which Dean's muscles needed loosening. This was so, SO unfair. Cas was too perfect to be real and Dean couldn't deny anymore that he really, really wanted Cas with all his odd relaxation techniques, his unexplainable fascination with bees and that smelly tea that tasted like mud of all things. Dean was just helpless, completely under his spell, even more so as his hands were working some real magic there.

A soft yelp escaped Dean's mouth and Cas froze.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, leaning forward, his chest pressing against Dean's back and just... there were come lines Dean could handle crossing but this wasn't one of them.  
"Jesus, Cas..." Dean downright whimpered and turned his head to look him in the eye. "No, it's not. And it won't be unless you get down here and kiss me stupid right about now."  
"Oh." said Cas, leaning away a little in apparent surprise. "Oh." he repeated and then blushed, actually taking in the whole situation, Dean's almost nakedness, the way he was sitting righ on Dean's ass, everything, maybe for the first time. "Really? This is what you need, Dean?"  
"What I really, really need and really, really want." Dean nodded, somehow finding the courage to do so. "So, what do you say?" he felt his mouth going a little dry from the nervous anticipation.  
"I'd rather not say anything, if I may." slowly Cas' expression grew quite unreadable. "I'd rather just kiss you, instead of talking. If you allow me to."

And Dean had to hold his breath as Cas shifted to let him roll over and then to sit in his lap, warm, real and even closer now. His blue eyes twinkled somehow dangerously in the crappy light of Dean's dorm room and for a second Dean actually became scared because maybe for the first time in his life this meant something but all of his fear quickly went away as Cas' lips finally touched his, soft and delicate, leaving Dean totally screwed. Thoroughly, royally screwed because in the exact moment he felt them for the first time, he realised he would never ever want to feel any other again. And yet somehow he was really, really fine with that.


End file.
